Kylar Blackwolf
Kylar Blackwolf is an English fullbringer and a senior member of Xcution. Apperance As seen in the picture to the left he has grey hair, brown eyes and light skin. He is 6.2 feet tall, wears a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black well fitting trousers. Over this he has a black coat that comes down to his hips (Two slits in it so it falls over his katana) and a white bandage around his left arm. He usually has Matt black shoes and has a pack of cigarettes held to his arm by the bandage (rarely smokes). He also wears a simple titanium ring (given to him by his father that was his mother's) on his left index finger. Personality He is a stoic and reserved individual who prefers to stay back and watch a situation play out. However he will interject with his opinion and thoughts when the time calls for it or if he feel comfortable enough around the people he is with. Kylar has a hidden temper that he usual hides under his regular demmener but there have been occasions where he gets quite enraged. Fullbring Fullbring 'Scream in Silence' Kylar’s fullbring is a clad type that covers him in back armour with a steel mask, reminiscent of a clique ninja. His fullbring item is the black, wolf hilted katana given to him by James and Klark after his father’s broke. When activated the different components that make up the blade grow to engulf his entire body in steel and black fabric. This fullbring’s ability is sound manipulation, with a few similar aspects to his old one. He can control sound waves in a multitude of different ways, including reducing/eliminating sound (out of combat), detonating object, speed, blasts and high impact strikes. Some aspects have stayed similar to his old fullbring while others are completely different. Manipulations Light weapon: '''He uses bringer light to increase the force at which he can use his weapons. He can use this for slashes, stabs and throwing weapons to incease their damage and the speed of his strikes. (EKL 60 Replaced Adpet - BUK) '''Shock: He rubs one hand straight down his arm and creates a small amount of static electricity which he maniuplates and increases the power of. Kylar can then discharge this over large distances to shock an opponent. (EKL level 15) Liquid bullets: Kylar manipulatates any liquid around him to form small bullet sized globules. He then holds out a hand for effect and fires this at speeds close to that of a bullet at the enemy. (EKL 25 Normal) Ignite: He runs a lit lighter along a blade engulfing it in black flame. He manipulates these flames to increase their heat and ferocity. He can choose to use these to attack dealing extra damage each turn (EKL 25 Normal). They will disipate once he has landed a solid hit. Turn to ash: '''He covers his blade in flame again but this time he slashes with it sending out a wave of fire. He manipulates the edges of the flame so that the fire is solid and incredibly sharp. This means that the attack both cuts and burns the enemy. (EKL 40 Adept) '''Entrap: '''Kylar holds up a hand and a green sheen covers their body. The air around them is manipulated to the point where it is solid and immovable. ((EKL 30 Bind) lasts one turns.) '''Ensnare: If there is a water source near by Kylar can use tendrils of water to bind some one's hands together behind their back. ((EKL 30 Bind) lasts one turns.) Techniques Shimmering Blades ' This is not a buff, instead it is a one turn attack where Kylar rides soundwaves moving close to the speed of sound. While doing this he can either distract his opponent and bounce around blinking in and out of sight (aesthetic). He will then disappear from sight completly and reappear behind them having cut them with an enhanced strike. It is undodgeable. Advanced attack - Level: Expert (5) Cost: 5/2/3/5/8) '''Sonic Manipulation ' Kylar has the ability to manipulate soundwaves and create soundwaves from any point on his body with his fullbring. As well as the aforementioned ability he can manipulate the soundwaves to make various attack and shields that he can use for various effect. Above-Average (4) Cost: 7/2/3/5 : '''Sonic Bullets: Kylar holds out two fingers on each hand and strikes at the air multiple times. This creates a number of small sound waves the bullet straight toward his enemies, each one having incredible piercing powers and speed. Basic attack, Level 4 : Pressure wall: Kylar holds up one hand creates a thin pressurized layer of sound, warping the air slightly. The sound waves bounce around inside it at such a speed that it becomes solid but partially transparent. He can use this at varying sizes to block different attacks whether they be physical or energy based. This is not impenetrable or unbreakable but it does take a rather powerful attack to break. Basic Shield, Level 4 : Defining spear: He draws back an arm and thrusts it forward warping the air around his arm. When it is fully extended a loud crack emanates around the area and one long powerful spear of compressed soundwaves is send speeding in the direction he thrust his arm. Basic attack, level 4 ' ' Backstory Kylar grew up in England and lead a relativity sheltered childhood with his father. He had a natural aptitude for languages and soon picked up Japanese and French along side English. At the age of 17 he moved to Japan as he wanted to travel and see the world in a different light. However upon his arrival he was attacked by the Yakuza and left bleeding on the street. A local martial artist took him in and patched up his wounds, indebted his saviour he vowed to stay and help the teacher (paying his own way of coarse). Over time he developed a skill in Karate, Taekwondo, Kung fu and Kendo, five years after arriving in Japan he left thanking his sensei. The reasons for his departure was the death of his father at the hands of the same gang which attacked him. He did not unlock his fullbring until relatively late around the age of 22 when he heard of his father's death. After that incident he was sodden with guilt wandering Japan training where he could. In this time he also became a freelance assassin, carring out hits on members of the Japanese Mafia. He was illigally hired by the Japanese police force and crippled their orgonisation almost single handedly. Years later happened upon Xcution at the age of 26 reciveing a letter and being told to meet at an old building. Points Points Earned: 7 Ability Points: 45